brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:TBA
One of the things that really peeves me is when people resort to using "TBA" as a placeholder for an unannounced set number, just to follow a format dictated in the MOS. The MOS isn't some kind of set-in-stone policy; it's meant to adapt to the situation as necessary, and set general limits as to how content should be presented. Wow, I already started ranting. Anyways, I think we should put an end to all this TBA stuff; it's informal, confusing, and counterintuitive. What does it mean to the reader, anyway? FB100Z • talk • 02:42, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :I have nothing to add at the moment other than this: - Kingcjc 10:31, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I have nothing to add at the moment other than this: :: .......... ::FB100Z • talk • 00:43, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :::I have nothing to add at the moment other than this: :::LOFREAKINL! - 02:57, September 7, 2011 (UTC) *Anyway: Meh. We don't do it on stuff with no number. - Kingcjc 13:16, September 7, 2011 (UTC) *THis is what i have to add; Disagreed-So your arguement is that it's informal? It's can also be informal to simply say "Hello" to your teacher or grandmother. And the TBA fills in for a currently unconfirmed set number and is what sets pages like TBA Samurai and TBA The Joker, where otherwise they would only beable to exist as a note on pages like The Joker or the theme page when the name is already taken. Berrybrick (Talk) 20:05, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :But what reader, other than an experienced Brickipedian, would ever know what "TBA Joker" even means? If it coincides with another page, try using "The Joker (Super Heroes)." As for being informal, you are employing a straw man attack. We're talking about an article name here, not saying Hello to deceased ancestors. FB100Z • talk • 04:07, September 8, 2011 (UTC) * Something like Joker (2012 set) does sound better to me personally, just saying... 04:12, September 8, 2011 (UTC) *:Yeah, that would probably be better. FB100Z • talk • 05:24, September 8, 2011 (UTC) *:I'd say to use FB/NHL's suggestion for their reasons. To expand on FB100Z, what the heck does TBA Cake mean? Is TBA the theme name? Does TBA refer to the Cake, as in it's a guess as to whether or not they are making it? I'm pretty sure that TBA = set number is to be announced would register in about 1% of the population's heads. 04:35, September 8, 2011 (UTC) *::Why make sense when you can be consistent?! :P FB100Z • talk • 05:23, September 8, 2011 (UTC) *:::You sound like Lego lord, anyway, when I first started editing, I had no idea what TBA stood for, but I figured it out on my own. What else could it stand for that would make sense in that situation? And why did you create this forum anyway? To complain? It's not even a "formal" vote, even though no one really voted, except me. Berrybrick (Talk) 19:33, September 8, 2011 (UTC) *::::If you can't complain what can you do. Complaining is like always necessary. - Kingcjc 19:58, September 8, 2011 (UTC) *::::Okay, a few things: *::::# The problem is not what TBA stands for, but what "TBA Foobar" would mean. "To be announced Foobar?" *::::# Don't accuse me here. I created this forum because I disagree with the use of TBA. By the way, all proposals are technically complaints... *::::# We aren't voting, or even "informally" voting; we're discussing like we always do. See Brickipedia:Consensus. *::::FB100Z • talk • 21:14, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Finally, a productive forum! 20:14, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :You don't say... >_> FB100Z • talk • 21:15, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so can we finish getting a consensus on this? If nobody else objects, I'll just go ahead and start moving articles. FB100Z • talk • 04:40, September 12, 2011 (UTC) *:I still think that this is something we should actually vote on... --Berrybrick (Talk) 10:27, September 14, 2011 (UTC) *::(trust me, I know the feeling) 10:28, September 14, 2011 (UTC) *::We are "actually voting" on this. Once again, see Brickipedia:Consensus. Are you saying that we should do a straw poll? FB100Z • talk • 03:42, September 15, 2011 (UTC) * Unidentified_Minifigure_(Ninjago).